Head Case
by Desertfyre
Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident? LimpSam and GuiltyDean later
1. The Headache

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns I'm just playing with the sandbox.

A.N: Truth be told, this story idea sparked cause A. I wanted to do a story about after their father's death (In my opinion can't have one too many of those stories-the possibilities are near endless) and B. I actually had a headache the past day (better now) and wanted someone to su-ffer! So I figured why not transfer it to Sam. Can't have too much LimpSam.

So I asked about a situation involving an intense headache and violia this story wrote itself out. Good therapy and got my mind off school as well. Wrote this all today and for once will probably upload all today as well. Sorry for the lame title and summary.

Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Headache

_Bang. _

_...Bang._

_...Bang. _

That sound cut into Sam's head, his very soul even. It echoed deeply inside of him. When he confronted Dean he hadn't expected him to react so….so…._violently._

….And against his beloved car no less.

He hadn't thought that his older brother harbored that kind of rage within him.

But he was wrong.

It seemed he was always wrong.

Sam slid down the side of one of the many cars in Bobby's junkyard, plopping to the ground, the heel of his palm pressing to the side of his head. He had this headache of his for the past couple of weeks. He knew he should get it looked at but he loathed giving Dean more to worry about.

Assuming he would worry right about now.

Sam shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't blame Dean if he didn't care. He probably didn't, wrapped up so tightly in the grief of their father's passing. Sam didn't blame him. Dean was closest to their father after all, but how he wished that Dean would share the burden with him. Sam was his brother that was what he was there for, after all.

But lately, Dean kept him further away than an arm's length.

And he kept pushing him further and further away.

Sam had become terrified of losing his brother. Dean was all he had. He couldn't lose him. That was why he kept pushing, trying to get something out of his brother.

Anything.

But he hadn't expected the reaction he got.

He wouldn't have been surprised of Dean had decked him but not his car. Not the only thing that Dean seemed to care about outside of himself.

The sound of Dean wrecking the Impala, with an iron rod bounced around in Sam's head, amplifying his headache. He had hoped the headache would go away soon, but if anything it got worse.

….And worse.

...And worse.

It was beginning to get harder and harder to function, to hide the pain he was feeling. He knew that Bobby was probably beginning to suspect something. Bobby had been giving him the eye ever since he came back from seeing Ellen which lead to a hunt for a Rakshasa, which lead to that talk that he and his brother had walking down a lonely road, which in turn lead to the current predicament.

Sam pressed his whole hand to the side of his head along with his other. Tears leaked out of his eyes, but he held them back and breathed deeply. He hadn't meant to get his brother so riled up but it seemed he could do nothing right nowadays. Sam kept trying. God, he kept trying to rectify his errors, but that would take another lifetime he didn't have. His brother was right:

_It was too little, too late. _

Sam eased out his breath. It seemed to quarrel his headache a little, but not much. He had to get this under control. He couldn't afford to set Dean off again. Dean was balancing on a preprice and anything was bound to set him off.

Sam refused to be that thing.

**TBC...**


	2. Almost Violent Protest

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns I'm just playing with the sandbox.

A.N: Nothing to say.

Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident?

* * *

Chapter 2: Almost Violent Protest

Sam finally managed to get his raging headache under some semblance of control. What he needed to do was get upstairs and lay down. It seemed nowadays he really valued his sleep a little more than necessary. He didn't need to worry about Dean because since arriving at Bobby's, he made it pretty clear he didn't want Sam anywhere near him, hence the separate bedrooms.

So if he could just get to upstairs without Bobby in particular questioning him he could hide away from the world for another while. A soft warm bed sounded good right about now.

With that plan firmly in place, Sam pushed up and off the car. He stumbled before he managed to right himself. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling dizzy. Once he managed to regain his equilibrium he peeled open his eyes and managed to put one foot in front of the other well enough to make it to the stairs of the house. That dull throb in his head, seemed to be attached to him, it jogged in his head as he walked. Sam sighed before putting on his game face. He went ahead and bounced up the four stairs and his head did not thank him, but he figured it would once he laid down. He opened the door and turned to the stairs.

"You alright?" came a gruff voice.

It took everything in Sam not to flinch. Without turning around he answered, "Yeah, Bobby. I'm fine. Just…gonna lay down." Was that his voice? It sounded rough and scratchy. He cleared it. "I'm fine." he repeated.

Without preamble, or waiting for a response, Sam walked up the stairs, each step jarring his already jarred head. However when he made it to his room, shut the door and fell to the bed, he swore his head breathed a small sigh. He was asleep not five minutes later.

Bobby watched Sam trudge up the stairs, as if in pain. He sighed. He knew that there was something wrong with Sam, he just didn't know what. Every since the brothers came back from seeing Ellen and getting involved in that hunt, both brothers acted differently and not in a good way.

Dean seemed to clam up tighter than Alcatraz. He refused to do any talking whether to him or Sam. If it was, it was minimal, as minimal could get. Sam, on the other hand, seemed to slip further into himself. Bobby began to notice that Sam zoned out at times, a blank expression on his face. Bobby had even caught him stumbling from time to time. One time he eaten a sandwich and ten minutes later he came back for another one.

Problem was that Sam thought he didn't eat the first sandwich. He had literally forgotten he had eaten. Bobby noticed that sometime he seemed to exhibit short-term memory loss.

Not a good thing.

This was falling apart so fast, so much that Bobby worried for both of them. This could not be what John would have wanted for his sons. John Winchester was many things, but even Bobby could not see him approving of the brother's handling of this death:

Separately.

Instead of bringing them together it was slowly tearing them apart. And since John, wasn't here, it was falling to Bobby to do something.

And he needed to do it now.

The door opened and a stoic Dean came wandering in. Bobby tore his glaze from the stairs where he was staring behind a disappearing Sam and followed Dean. Without so much a glance, much less a word, he passed Bobby and went to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, pulled out a beer. Bobby watched as he opened the bottle and threw the cap in the sink before proceeded to walk past Bobby intending to go back outside.

"Dean….."

"Don't want to hear it Bobby." Was all the reply he got before the door slammed in his face.

Bobby twitched. He was two seconds away from going and smacking Dean upside the head. More like beating some sense into the boy. Bobby opened the door and walked out catching up with Dean. When he saw the beat up trunk of the Impala he blinked.

"What the heck happened here?" he asked.

Dean spun around, not realizing that Bobby had followed him. Getting over his momentarily shock he glowered at Bobby and took a sip of his beer. "Nothing." He murmured.

"This don't look like nothing, boy. What happened?" Bobby growled.

Dean leaned on his work station as he answered simply. "It got damaged."

"Really?" Bobby forked an eyebrow surveying the damage, "This looks like a bus load of anger to me."

Dean turned and glared at Bobby. "You got a reason to be here or what?"

Bobby's jaw worked itself. "I live here."

Dean had the good gracious to lower his glaze and look at his beer.

Bobby sighed before speaking. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"I didn't ask you."

Dean growled low in his throat.

"It's Sam."

"Oh, heck no!" Dean cried pushing off the work station, "I'm not talking about him!"

Bobby was surprised at the almost violent protest Dean was having. He growled as he got over his surprised. "Dean, something is wrong with your brother! Can't you see it?"

Dean gave a sarcastic laugh, "When is it not?"

Bobby looked at the younger male incredulously, "How can you say that about your own brother?"

"Bobby, why do you defend him? Everyone defends him! The one time I need some time to myself and everyone wants to harp on me. What's with that, huh? I'm not gonna put up with Sam's emo-ness right now."

"Dean…." This boy was trying Bobby's patience, "Something is seriously, wrong with his your brother."

"And again, thus I shall reiterate, when is it not?" Dean turned and began to stalk off.

"Don't you walk away from me boy!" Bobby yelled.

"Watch me!" Dean called over his shoulder.

Bobby gave a loud growl before turning and walking back into the house.

Apparently, this would be harder than he thought.

**TBC….**

* * *

A.N: I know we want to smack Dean upside the head. I feel for Bobby. Amazing he has such restraint.


	3. The Dam breaks: Part I

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns I'm just playing with the sandbox.

A.N: Yay, to the good stuff! LimpSam to the fullest degree!

Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident?

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dam Breaks: Part I

Sam groaned as he began slipping into consciousness once more. He breathed as he peeled open his eyes. He let out a groan. Oh, God, if it was possible, his head was even worse than before. His movement was sluggish as he managed to get out of bed. His stomach was growling at him. It had to be almost dinnertime. He blinked owlishly, as he misjudged and ran into the closed door. Stumbling he managed to open it and titter out the room. He grabbed the railing and looked down the stairs. It seemed a long way down to him.

The stairs kept moving, the longer he looked at it, as if it was to rise up to smack him in the face. He shut his eyes and paused before reopening them. Sighing, he kept hold of the railing with both hands as he concentrated on getting down the stairs.

One at a time.

He was almost down when Bobby came, having heard him walking down. "Hey, Sam. Feeling better?"

It messed up his concentration and he stumbled on the last few steps. Bobby darted out to right him. "Watch out!" Bobby cried his heart in his throat at the moment as he gripped Sam tightly, keeping him from falling.

Sam laughed once. "Heh, thanks Bobby. Sorry."

Bobby frowned. Did Sam's voice sound a little….slurred?

The back door opened at the moment and Dean came in. He frowned. "What is going on?" he asked glancing at the two.

Bobby glared at Dean. "Your brother darn near fell down the steps."

Bobby would have beat the crap out of Dean when he watched as said male rolled his eyes and walked over the kitchen to fix him something to eat while murmuring, "Can't even walk up and down the steps properly, now that is sad", he murmured.

Sam didn't even really notice as he fought to keep himself righted.

"Come, on Sam, let's get you to the table so we can get some food into you." Bobby coached as he helped Sam to a seat.

Sam's voice was strained and quiet, "Thanks, Bobby."

Dean was already sitting down digging into his food without so much a glance at the two of them. Bobby glared at Dean as he fixed Sam a plate. Bobby was in the middle of fixing himself a plate when the phone ringed. "Guess I'll go answer it." he murmured walking out the kitchen.

Sam pushed his food around his plate. It seemed that even though he was hungry his stomach almost rebelled at eating. It churned along with his pulsing head. He felt sick. Looking at this food was making him want to vomit. He shut his eyes and couldn't help the little whimper that escaped.

Dean glared up at Sam. "Will you please, be quiet and eat?"

Sam looked up at Dean with wide-eyes. "I was quiet."

At least he thought so.

Dean snorted and went back to his food. Meanwhile unconsciously, Sam pressed his hand to his head. Why won't it stop hurting? It kept pulsing, a marching band going in his head. He shut his eyes tightly and fought to keep silent. He wouldn't alert Dean to his pain, but it seemed he couldn't do that right.

"Sam, what the heck is your problem? We can't even have a quiet dinner in peace? Do you want something? Talk or something? What is your angle here?" Dean snapped looking up at his younger brother. He saw not the pain on his face.

Sam looked up again, eyes unfocused, his vision blurred, and his hand still pressing to this temple. "No angle", his voice a thread of a sound. His stomach churned and he wiggled in his seat.

He couldn't help the groan as he found himself rocking, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to quarrel the pain. The sounds in his head grew louder and louder, echoing, ringing, bouncing in his brain like cymbals playing.

Yet, Dean was still oblivious to this as he snapped, seeing red. He stood up from his seat so quickly, near knocking the chair down. "Seriously, Sam, what do you want? I don't want to talk. This charade of yours is not gonna work. I don't want to communicate. I don't want your help. I want you to stay the crap away from me. Can you please give me a perimeter? I can't deal with your issues and mine. Can't I have some time?"

Sam blinked and opened his eyes, his breath coming out harshly as he stopped rocking. He dropped his hand as he struggled to stand. "Wait, Dean….I'm sorry. I just…" Why did it sound like his voice was so far away?

Dean banged a fist on the table making Sam flinch and his hand automatically going to his head. "Quit freaking apologizing! You always apologize and get your way. Not this time!"

Sam struggled to look at Dean, still holding his head. He didn't realize he had triplet of brothers. Oh, his head, it ached, making tears pricked behind Sam's eyes as it intensified with this conversation. He moved to try to walk towards Dean. He found he could not coordinate his feet well.

Which it didn't even matter, because Dean stood out of reach, refusing to let him get anywhere near him. He snapped back, "No, Sam! What part of that do you not understand? Quit being a bother!"

"B-b-b-other?" Sam stuttered, his voice squeaking and slurring. He moved his hand, shutting his eyes to press the heel of his palm to his forehead. The other hand that was pressed on the table to help keep him up mirrored his first hand.

"Yes, Sam a bother!" Dean snapped, his eyes harden as he glared at Sam, his nose almost turned up at him. "What is this?" he gestured to Sam's hunched demeanor, "Some new emo thing of yours?" he asked incredulously as he watched Sam's hands move to clutch both sides of his head. "I refuse to let you have your way, so you can cut it out!"

Sam lowered his hands and stared at Dean blankly. Dean was heedless of the pain warring within Sam as he continued to blast his younger brother. "Why can't you leave me the heck alone, huh? I don't want to deal with whatever issues you got right now. The world doesn't revolve around you, so get it through your head. I've catered to you all your life."

Still Sam looked at him blankly and it made Dean angrier as he stepped into Sam's face. "All you ever are is a bother when things don't go your way. Learn to grow up and deal with stuff on your own! Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not your freaking keeper! I'm don't have to drop everything and come running when you call! Let's get that freaking straight right now!"

Sam continued to stare blankly until all of a sudden his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards with a loud thud. It was then that Dean's eyes widen and a look of sheer horror overtook his face.

"BOBBY!" he screamed bloody murder.

**TBC…**


	4. The Dam Breaks: Part II

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns I'm just playing with the sandbox.

A.N: No! Sam passed out and fell! Like I said... I was gonna make him su-ffer! Continue with the Limpness...and do I see a glimmer of GuiltyDean on the horizon?

Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident?

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dam Breaks: Part II

Dean was angry as Sam seemed to stare at him blankly, not listening or not caring. It made him mad as he blasted Sam. But then Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards, with a loud thud to the cold hard floor. Dean was stunned momentarily before it gave away to sheer horror. And he called the one name that came to mind.

Bobby came running telling the recipient at the other end he'd call him back. What he saw when he got to the kitchen near made him cry out. Dean was kneeling next to his brother, a look of intense fear that Bobby had never seen on his face before as he took charge.

"Call 911, now Dean!"

Dean rushed almost automatically and dialed 911. Bobby looked at Sam. Sam could have fallen into something. As tall as he was, he just barely missed the table behind him. As he was, he just fell back and landed hard on the floor.

Dean was back in a minute. "Bobby….." he moaned as he went to touch his brother.

"Don't move him", Bobby snapped then gentled his voice, "He might have something broken and his head probably has a knot at the very least. Wait until paramedics get here. What the heck happened?" he questioned.

"I-I-I-I don't know. We-I….." Dean couldn't even make a coherent thought much less a complete sentence at the moment.

"Calm down, Dean, it'll be okay", Bobby reassured then prayed what he said was right.

The ambulance was there within the next eight minutes. Bobby pulled Dean out of the way as the paramedics swarmed around Sam, hooking him to machines and putting him on a stretcher. All the while, Dean was numb to what was going on.

He was trying to figure out what happened.

It wasn't until he was in the car with Bobby driving behind the ambulance when he voiced this question. "What happened, Bobby? He just fell out."

"Tell me what happened. Was he looking ill?" Bobby ordered.

"Ill? I-I don't know. I was yelling at him and then he…..oh my God! It wasn't an angle he was trying to work out?" Dean asked.

"Huh? What angle?" Bobby was momentarily confused as he glanced at Dean's face of horror.

"I thought…it was…some new emo thing he was pulling."

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT!" Bobby roared making Dean jump, "Boy, if we weren't in the situation we are in, I would pull this car over and tan your hide!"

"Bobby…." Dean tried to inject smally.

"Save it! You mean to tell me, all this time you couldn't see what was right in your freaking face! Are you that dense, boy?"

It slowly, started clicking of Dean. "The stairs…" he breathed.

"Dean, Sam is sick. Sick! Ill! Not feeling good! Pick one, Dean! He has been sick for quite awhile now, and mean to tell me, you really didn't notice?"

"How long is awhile?" Dean asked desperately turning his wide glaze to Bobby's profile.

Bobby paused a moment.

"Bobby!" Dean snapped.

"Probably since the accident." Bobby answered.

"What?", Dean cried, "B-b-but, he was fine. He was the only one to walk away..."

Bobby interrupted, "Dean Winchester, are you freaking serious? Explain to me how it is, you were in a coma near death and even John was laid up in a bed for awhile and Sam just happened to walked away? Just to walk away and go skipping through the meadow. I got news for you, Dean, that boy didn't walk away! He was the only one that could walk at the moment that was it. He probably signed out AMA to see about you two, but trust me Dean, the boy didn't just 'walk away'."

Dean looked like was on the verge of panic. "Then why didn't he say something?", then accused, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bobby slammed his hand on the steering wheel, "Darn it! I tried! I tried to tell you something was wrong with your brother, but you brushed me off and walked away. Didn't want to heard it! And why the heck do you think Sam didn't? You didn't give me the time of day and think it was any better for Sam? First off you didn't even want to be bothered with him, and second he probably didn't want to bother you cause you made it clear that you didn't want to be bothered in the first place."

Dean swallowed as those horrendous words came back to him. He even called Sam a bother to his face when Sam was ill and obviously on the verge of collapse. He groaned. "I can't….I can't believe I called him a bother."

Bobby voice was tight with anger, "You did what again, boy?"

"I was…angry, blasting him to kingdom come. I didn't even realize! I didn't stop to question, just kept plowing ahead. I called him a bother. To his face, Bobby. I just….he was suffering right in front of my face and I thought it was some emo thing. I told him to cut it out that I didn't want to deal with his issues, to give me some space. I had thought…."

"Okay, Dean, seriously, look I didn't want to say this, but it has got to be said,", Bobby injected trying to curb his raging temper. He asked John for forgiveness for what he was about to say, "you lost your father boy. I'm sorry about that, but you've got to find some means to deal with it. Unless, you want to lose your brother as well." he glanced at Dean, "Well, do you?",

Dean's response was quick and violent, "NO, of course not!"

Bobby felt glad to hear that and to hear it with such passion but he wasn't finished. "Well, bang up job you are doing so far. Sam has been suffering silently and you didn't care enough to look 2 inches from your own nose to see that he was growing sicker and sicker by the day. Guess what, he lost his father too, and instead of growing closer the two of you are growing further and further apart. You need to wake up Dean and do it fast otherwise you'll lose the only family you have left. Unless, that is what you want?"

"God, Bobby, no, stop, okay!" Dean cried, near tears.

Bobby glanced at Dean. He didn't want to ask the question but he had to be sure. He had to make Dean understand the seriousness of the situation. "I would hope not….", he started slowly, "but the way you've been acting these past weeks…well, you know the saying, action speak louder than words."

Dean lowered his glaze. He looked out the window as a lone tear made its way down his face.

How could have been so stupid?

**TBC….**

* * *

A.N: Although it need to be said, even I winced at Bobby's harsh words. Seems Dean is waking up now.


	5. This Far

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns I'm just playing with the sandbox.

A.N: Forgive me if medical isn't 100%. I asked about it and then looked up some info so it's based on that. Medical isn't my strong suit.

Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident?

* * *

Chapter 5: This Far

Dean's knee continued to bounce up and down as he waited in the lobby in anxious worry. Bobby kept watching that knee until finally it bothered him so much, he placed a hand on it, stilling it. Dean looked at him.

"Calm down, Dean", Bobby murmured as he removed his hand. Only a minute later, Dean's knee staring bouncing up and down again. Bobby sighed. This happened the first five times.

"I can't, Bobby." Dean muttered as he jolted out of this seat to begin pacing instead.

Dean kept thinking about the past weeks wondering what signs he missed. It seemed he missed so many of them he lost count. How could have been so blind? Did he truly not see because he didn't or because he didn't care too? He found he didn't want to answer that question, afraid of the answer. How could have been so absorbed in his own grief to miss the signs? Why did he think his grief was all that mattered? All this time Sam had been suffering and he hadn't seen it.

Or was it he didn't want to see it?

Again he couldn't examine that question too closely.

How many times had Sam tried to talk to him about? How many signals did Sam send hoping he'd get the hint? And how many times had Dean brushed him off before he could even get started much less finish?

What was wrong with Sam? Why didn't he get checked out?

Cause he was busy trying to see to him and their father.

That answer hit him smack in the face and when it did, it made him feel even guiltier. How could he not have check to see if Sam was okay after all this? To make sure was okay.

Cause he was too busy in his own little world. Cause he was too busy making sure no one, not even Sam set foot into said world.

He had been so busy pushing Sam away that he should have been building a world for both of them. Some middle ground they could meet at the very least.

And now, it may very well be too late.

Dean shook his head. He wouldn't go there. He couldn't lose Sam, not like this. Not now. What would their father think? He would be disappointed. He would have wanted his death to pull the brothers closer together not build a rift between them.

But Dean knew that he built that rift all by himself.

* * *

"He has what?" Dean asked.

The doctor, a nice middle age gentlemen had finally called Dean and Bobby into his office to discuss Sam's case.

"Close head injury", The doctor repeated looking over the rims of this glasses at Dean.

"You mean like a prolonged concussion?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. That is one way to look at it."

"I didn't even know such a thing existed", Dean breathed. His brother was walking around concussed all this time?

"It's not uncommon, but it isn't common for it to get to this stage either like this when it could have been treated earlier", the doctor replied gently.

Dean's breath hitched, "What do you mean?"

"You said, your brother, you and your father was in an accident, am I right?"

Dean couldn't help the wince but nodded.

"I'm guessing your brother signed out AMA, because if he didn't, I'm sure the other doctors would have caught that there was a problem and rectified it there. But since he didn't, it wasn't treated. And I'm sure, that he didn't take any kind of rest."

Dean shook his head guiltily.

The doctor nodded. "That made it worse as well. He should have been monitored and got plenty of rest and also should have been on a prescription. Also the stress he has been through did not help matters, I'm sure. Though we should be thankful, it could be worse."

"How much worse?" Dean couldn't help but asking.

The doctor glazed at Dean for a long moment before answering, "Coma for one."

Dean sucked in a breath.

"Seizures, nerve damage…this could have very well have had some permanent situations."

Dean chocked.

"I'm told he fainted", the doctor asked.

"Yeah, just staring at me blankly then just passed out", Dean spoke softly.

The doctor nodded. "It finally caught up with him. He probably had intense headaches as evident by the swelling we've found. His body couldn't take it anymore so he passed out. Thankfully, aside from a nice knot on his head and some bruising nothing was broken as he fell out."

"So, what do you plan to do?" Bobby asked keeping an eye on Dean who was struggling to get himself under control as he accumulated all of the information.

"We'll start with some medication and hopefully that will work."

"And if it doesn't?" Dean asked.

"We'll have to go to surgery I'm afraid."

Dean made a strange keening noise.

Bobby looked at the doctor, "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "He's situated, but he has not awoken yet."

* * *

Dean sat staring at the Sam. It had been several hours now and still Sam had not awoken. Bobby had left to get something to eat for the two of them. Dean had taken the time to really see Sam.

The bruises on his face had healed nicely but still marred his face. There were bags under his eyes. His skin seemed to be a sickly pallor color not the healthy tan that Sam normally had. Even his hair didn't seem to have that healthy gloss it normally had. Dean never noticed but Sam was skinner than normal, seeming to only take up half of the hospital bed. Dean would swear he could see each rib even with the covers over his little brother.

How could he have let it get this far?

Was he that drawn into himself that he couldn't even noticed?

It took Sam passing out for him to come to his senses.

Even when Sam was struggling before he passed out Dean still didn't see.

"I'm sorry", Dean's voice chocked, "I didn't…..I can't believe….I didn't….." Tears gathered in his eyes as he wiped them away before they could fall. "You gotta wake and get better. You can't…." he took a breath.

"You just can't…" Dean couldn't even finish the thought.

He couldn't lose his brother, not like this.

**TBC….**

**

* * *

**

A.N: Poor Dean! He's cracking! Will Sam be okay?


	6. Want a doover

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns I'm just playing with the sandbox.

A.N: Huh, I seriously, thought I'd get this entire story uploaded in one day. Guess it didn't pan out like that, but here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for all the favs/reviews/alerts! I'm so glad people are enjoying this!

Again medical isn't my strong suit. All the doctor said is based on my understanding of what I read briefly...and like I said, not a medical person. (Doing good to do this, lol-) I just copy pasted the words, don't feel bad if you can't pronounce it. I don't bother...

A bit of skipping around this chapter as well.

Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident?

* * *

Chapter 6: Want a do-over

Two days had passed and Sam still hadn't woken up. Dean was growing worrier and worrier by the hour. The doctor had called for surgery since monitoring the pressure in Sam's head and found it wasn't going down. The medication they were administering wasn't reducing the swelling in his head. The blood swelling appeared to not be easing up.

"Seems he has indeed got Intracranial Hematoma, just as I feared", the doctor sighed, "We had to wait a bit to make sure."

"Not good?" Bobby asked knowing the answer.

"No, it's actually the most serious of all the close head injuries. More specifically he has intraparenchymal which is one of the three types of Intracranial Hematoma."

"Which is?" Dean asked glancing at Sam. All this medical jargorn was flying directly over his head.

"It occurs when blood collects within the brain tissue. It produced the swelling and probably over the weeks is what gave Sam intense headaches. We'll have to perform the surgery to drain out the excess blood."

Dean paled.

"What are his chances?" Bobby asked slowly. Dean looked at him wide-eyed before looking back at the doctor.

"I won't lie, there are complications. Since this is the most serious, it requires surgery and rehabilitation afterwards. Sam is young, he has a good chance. Don't give up on him now. I gotta go get him set up for it, if there is no other questions."

The doctor took the prolonged silence as a no and made a brisk exit. Bobby and Dean just stared into space behind the doctor, their eyes unseeing.

"Ugh...Bobby..." Dean moaned, his hand going to his stomach after several seconds had past.

Bobby knew that look and managed to get a metal can under Dean before he threw up what little food he had in his stomach. Dean convulsed under Bobby's hand as he rubbed soothing circles on Dean's back. Dean shut his eyes tightly.

This could not be happening!

Finally, it seemed that Dean was done and Bobby got a moist towel from the bathroom for Dean to clean himself up with.

"Bobby...am I dreaming?" Dean asked looking up at him with wide-eyes.

Bobby's heart broke at seeing Dean look and speak like a 8 year old a the moment. "I wish we both were, son", Bobby murmured glancing at Sam's too still form, "I wish we both were."

* * *

Dean sat staring at Sam. In a few minutes the staff would collect Sam for his surgery as he had been informed moments ago.

"You'll be okay, Sam", Dean spoke his voice rough; "You gotta be okay. You gotta fight. Do you hear me? You can't go out like this."

He paused before his voice cracked, "And you can't leave me like this."

* * *

Dean stared at the empty spot where Sam's bed had resided. He didn't know how long he sat staring at it. They had long ago come to collect Sam.

Bobby walked in with some food. He sat the food on the table. "Come on, let's eat."

"Not hungry", Dean murmured.

"Your brother would need you to keep up your strength, you know that." Bobby stated quietly.

It seemed to have the desired effect since Dean moved a moment later to at seat at the table. Bobby put a sandwich in front of him and a bottle of water. Dean stared at it a moment before picking up the sandwich and taking a bit. It was all ashes in his mouth. Yet he chewed slowly and swallowed. He lowered his head, leaning it on his arm, pushing his chair back to make himself comfortable. In his other hand he held the sandwich as he slowly took another bite, all the while tears building in his eyes as he thought about the last couple of weeks. As he thought about all the events that lead to this moment.

Bobby was hardly eating his own sandwich as he watched Dean slowly fall apart.

And finally, Dean had dropped his sandwich and wrapped his arms around his head as he started sobbing. "How could I have been so blind, Bobby? How could I have let it get here? Dad entrusted Sam's well-being to my care and I couldn't even do that right. I screwed up and now..."

"Dean, your brother will come from this", again Bobby prayed he wouldn't be made a liar, "He is strong."

"Is he, Bobby?" Dean lifted his glaze, red rimmed eyes peaking up at Bobby, "I was yelling at him just before he passed out Bobby. I made it pretty clear I didn't seem to care. I called him a bother. Didn't want to deal with his issues. I wish I could take it back. I didn't mean it."

He turned his face back to his arms. "He probably thinks I hate him. But I don't, he is all I have left. He can't leave me like this. Not like this. Not when I messed up so badly! He has got to give me a chance to fix it. I gotta fix it!" Dean couldn't stop the violent sobs from escaping his body.

Bobby found his eyes unexpectedly moist, as he laid his sandwich down and stood up crossing the short distance between them and laying a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want to do it over! I want a do-over! I want Sam to be okay! I've lost our dad, I can't lose my brother too. It would destroy me!" Dean cried, his shoulders shaking under Bobby's hand. "I can't..."

Bobby knew all too well the truth of Dean's words. It wasn't just about Sam anymore. If they lost Sam, Dean would not be far behind.

And Bobby would lose both of them in on go.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

A.N: And finally Dean cracks. T_T He was making me sad! *sniff* I was all sad writing his sadness. *huggles Dean* Might be a little OOC for Dean but I think he deserves a major breakdown right about now. ^_~


	7. Got Him Back

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns I'm just playing with the sandbox.

A.N: 2nd to the last chapter! D-D-Dum-Dummmmm

Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident?

* * *

Chapter 7: Got Him Back

"The surgery went well", the surgeon, a different guy from the doctor, spoke.

It was several hours after Sam was taking to surgery; several hours since Dean's break down. Afterwards, Dean had managed a few more bites but then he zoned out as he awaited news on his brother.

The sigh of relief was felt in the room.

"However, we don't know what kind of complications if any, Sam will have when he awakes."

"What do you mean?" Dean sucked in a breath.

"It's very possible; Sam might struggle with walking, speaking or memory loss. It depends."

"But it can be cured right?" Dean asked near desperately.

"Sure, rehabilitation and therapy can help regain the motor skills and even help with memory loss depending on what type it is."

Dean nodded, clinging to that small glimmer of hope. Bobby shook hands with the surgeon. "Thank you, really."

The surgeon gave a small smile. "I wish you all the best."

* * *

Dean shifted in his hard chair as he kept staring at Sam, his eyes drooping. He would arouse himself and stare once more steadfastly at his younger brother, who hadn't done so much as a twitch yet. Dean wished he would give him something to work with.

"Go to sleep, Dean", came the gruff voice on the other side of the bed. Bobby was leaning his head in his hand his eyes closed, in a similar chair as Dean's.

"Bobby…."

"I can hear you shifting trying to stay awake. Go to sleep. Your brother would want you to take care of yourself and that involves sleep. Or at the very least quite the incessant shifting so I can sleep", Bobby said.

Dean nodded absently, his eyes never leaving Sam's form. Soon, however, Dean slipped into unconsciousness and his breath evened out.

The next morning Dean's eyes fluttered as he came back to life. He shifted in his chair as he peeled open his eyes. Automatically, his eyes drifted to Sam. Hazel eyes were looking at him.

That meant said eyes were open.

Which mean that said person whose eyes were open is awake.

That was usually the sign of alertness after all.

Dean had to blink to get all that into his head and process what he was seeing. It took less than a second to process all that.

He darted forward in his seat, leaning on the hospital bed. "Sam…you're awake!" Relief was evident in his voice as he gave a shaky grin.

Sam stared at him.

"Sam?" Dean asked worry slipping into his voice. He stood and pressed the call button. He took the brief time to notice that Bobby was out. It was almost noon, he must have gone to get some lunch.

Or rather brunch as the case may be.

The nurse came in and surveyed the situation. She called for a doctor and soon a swarm buzzed around Sam. Dean was gently ushered out the door so that Sam could be checked out. He stood along the wall waiting for the doctors to finish examining his brother. While he was waiting Bobby reappeared.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked rushing up to the older brother with an arm full of food.

"Sam's awake." Dean reported.

"But...?" Bobby prompted as he knew there was one.

"I don't know…he was just...looking at me."

Bobby blinked, "Looking at you?" He was confused. "Okay, that's a good sign...right?"

Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah, but it was the way he was looking at me, Bobby. He just...stared at me."

Bobby was getting more confused by the second but thankfully, just before he could say anything, the doctor came out of the room. He promptly he had two grown males on him in less than a second. "What happened?" Dean asked followed by Bobby's, "How is he?"

"Calm down, Sam seems to be progressing nicely, though he might not be able to speak for while. I believe he was a little confused and have short term memory loss. He may not remember the last couple of days."

"But he'll be okay?", Dean asked trying to bottom line all this.

"No reason he shouldn't be from what I'm seeing so far."

Both Dean and Bobby breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Need anything?" Dean asked for the umpteenth time as he looked over his brother who continued to stare at him. It was really starting to worry and creep Dean out at the Sam time.

Sam shook his head slowly.

Dean cleared his throat a little uncomfortable.

"So, Sam, you gave us quite a scare", Bobby stated with a soft smile.

Sam turned his head and gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, quite a scare. It's not Halloween yet, you know", Dean tried joking. Sam looked back over at Dean with a blank look.

Bobby was beginning to notice that if he said something Sam had more of a reaction but if Dean said anything it was just a empty blankness that was scaring him. And he was sure it was scaring Dean.

"So uh…you hear about the…the…" Dean tried to think of something, anything, but found he had been so absorbed in himself that he hadn't paid much attention to anything to talk about. He lowered his head as another reminder of his recent past behavior caught up with him. He could feel Sam's glaze burning a hole in him. He cleared his throat.

Bobby was looking at Dean feeling his discomfort. He was silently trying to help him but found he didn't know what to say or do either.

Sam stopped staring at his brother and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes fluttered, then he closed them. Dean stared at Sam, remembering the last several days which lead to him thinking about the last couple of weeks. He fidgeted in his chair.

"I'm sorry", he finally blurted out. Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked back at Dean. Bobby took it as his cue to leave and quietly got up and left.

Dean continued to fidget, finding he could not sit still, but didn't break eye contact with Sam. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Sam stared at him still almost unblinkingly.

"I don't know how much you remember, but…I shouldn't have….I mean…..I didn't mean it. I should have…..realized. I should have…..seen that you were ill; I should have dragged you here before now and got you checked out. I should have….you know…been taking care of you….not pushing you away." Dean's voice cracked and still Sam stared at him.

Dean found he couldn't look at Sam anymore as he lowered his glaze. "I was…you know…scared that…you know…that I would lose you…like our father." The last part was said a smidge above a whisper.

Sam's eyes flickered momentarily unbeknown to Dean, who still had his head down and continued, "I don't want that to happen, despite what my attitude suggested lately. I can't talk about…._that_…..but I want you know that I'm done pushing you away. I just need….time to deal with that particular issue….but…..I won't push you away. I shouldn't have. I can't believe that I was…..yelling at you….even when you were obviously ill. And then you fell out, just….and I was so scared." Dean's voice had tears in them.

Sam stared at Dean alittle longer before slowly he parted open his mouth. "I-I-I'm…" At this Dean's head snapped up as he looked at Sam who was struggling to speak. "…s-s-…ry."

Dean shook his head fiercely. "No, no, you've got nothing to be sorry for. You don't Sam."

Sam looked away from his older brother.

"Sam, please, look at me", Dean begged.

Sam obeyed and looked back at Dean. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was all me. Bobby was right. We should have been closer than ever, not drifting apart. I shouldn't have made that rift between us."

"S-s-shou-u-ldn't…'ve….'u-u-shed", Sam stuttered out, "….s' -r-ry."

Dean shook his head. "Sam, please okay. Let me take the fall for this. I need to take the fall for this. I just want the chance to make it better. You know…..like I should have been doing. Though I don't deserve it, I wish you'd give me that." He looked earnestly at his brother, his glaze pleading.

Sam stared at him so long that Dean felt like he got a negative response. He lowered his glaze just as Sam smiled lightly. "…I-I…..'o-o-o-t…'ig….b-b-b-'oth –er….b'ck."

Dean had looked up when Sam began to speak. It took a moment to figure out what Sam just said but when he did his eyes soften. "Yeah, you got me back, Sam, but really….did you have to do it this way?" he couldn't help but joke with an uncertain smile.

Sam laughed once. "…..w-w-w'rk….dinna?"

Dean frowned. "Not funny."

Sam just continued to smile and finally Dean couldn't help but smile as he felt something loosened within himself.

Maybe they could get through this.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

A.N: Okay, I admit that this chapter was a little...weird. The whole Sam creepy stare, I have no idea where it came from. Later, I kinda saw it as Sam trying to figure out if Dean is...well Dean, you know the brother that he know and love not the brother that he had been for the past couple of weeks.

If that even made any sense.

Last chapter coming up!


	8. Epilogue: Beginning to Heal

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns I'm just playing with the sandbox.

A.N: Awww, last chapter, I'm afraid! Once again thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts! I'm glad people were interested in the story!

Summary: After S2, ELAC, before BL. Dean had pushed his brother away after their father's death, but Sam had been suffering silently. Will Dean realize before its too late that Sam didn't just walk away from the accident?

* * *

Epilogue: Beginning to Heal

Two and half weeks later:

"D'n? W-whatcha….d'ing?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up from under the hood of the Impala. When he saw Sam come trudging towards him he shook his head and laid his tool aside.

"No, no, Sam. You need to be resting. You heard the doctor." Dean met him halfway and gripped Sam's bicep trying to turn him back around towards the house.

Sam made a face but wouldn't budge. "…'ired of being in…h-h-house."

Sam had progressed quite nicely after he awoke. He could walk okay, except sometimes he stumbled here and there. His muscles ached from falling. His memory was alright too, except for the day he passed out; that day was hazy and Sam only remembered snippets here and there. Dean was secretly glad that he didn't remember all that happened, mostly concerning his bad conduct. The most problem Sam had was his speech. Sam took twice as long to complete a sentence and often stuttered. With some therapy, his speech improved. He still stuttered but slowly his speech was making it's away to regular complete sentences. The doctors released him a mere three days ago under the pretense of taking his meds and continuing to rest and don't stress out. Dean had taken that to heart and had be hovering like crazy ever since. Normally it would drive Sam up the wall but he secretly relished in the attention and it seemed to make Dean satisfied as well, as if he needed to do this.

"Rest, Sam. I'm not taking chances this time." Dean tried to move him.

Sam stood his ground. "..H-h-heck no. 'isten, just let me…s-s-stay out here. Fresh air does….g-good. J-j-ust …'it and….w-w-w-wa…t-tch ya."

Dean glared at Sam before sighing. He had a point and he would be sitting after all. "Fine...", Dean snorted and pulled up a lawn chair before easing his brother into it, "...but, I'm telling you, you move to the left or right in any way, and I'm taking you back in and you will lie down."

Sam snickered. "….D-deal."

Dean stared at his brother a long moment before returning to his work up under the hood. A moment later he paused and looked at Sam, confusion on his face. "How the heck did you get past Bobby anyway?" he asked the troubling question raising an eyebrow.

Sam cocked his head and gave an angelic smile. "I still g-g-got m-mad skills, ya 'now."

Dean busted out laughing. "Rrrrrright. You mad alright." he grinned.

"S-shut up."

Dean rolled his eyes and returned to his work. There was a comfortable silence as Dean alternated between working and glancing at Sam who had by now picked up a car magazine that was laying around and was flipping through it. Sam blinked at the page before he finally shut it and toss it back on the workbench. He looked up and looked around the junkyard. It was a few moments before he noticed the trunk; it looked as if it was never the object of pure wrath. Sam mentally winced at the memory of hearing the slams. He glanced at Dean before deciding to take the chance. He tread cautiously, afraid to shatter the peace they seemed to have found with each other again.

"….Hey…..y-you fix the….'runk", Sam spoke softly his observation.

Dean stilled and glanced at Sam before continuing his movements under the hood. "Uh, yeah, it was easy to fix. You know, just…pop the dents up and all that. Took about a day to do."

Sam nodded. "Good, dat it's fixed. Looks like it was n-n-never dama'ed."

Dean nodded in silent agreement.

Sam couldn't help it. It kept echoing in his head, and he felt he needed to get it out. So a few seconds later it came, "….'orry….though."

Dean looked over at Sam downcast face. "Sam, what did I tell you? You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sam glared up at Dean. "Right…and….if I h-h-hadn't…p-pushed you wouldn't have….ssss…napped. I heard it, D'n. It was…p-pure rage. E-e-even y'u can't de-n-ny that."

Dean sighed. This was getting into territory he so didn't want to go into.

Sam noticed and quickly tried to rectify his mistake. "…I'm g-g-gonna go back….i-in-sssside", Sam stood so quickly, he almost lost his balance but Dean was ready for it and was at his side steadying him.

Dean eased his younger brother back into the chair a soft command following, "Sit down, Sam."

Sam closed his eyes and fought the dizziness. He forgot he couldn't get up so fast. It messed with his equilibrium. He rubbed his temples and focused his breathing.

"Sam….", Dean voice was soft as his hand rested on Sam's shoulder, "I'm only going to go over this once and then I'm done with it. It wasn't your fault, so quite blaming yourself. I shouldn't have gotten as angry as I did. I don't even know why I got so angry. I just looked up and realized I blacked out and had caused excessive damage to my baby. Why, I don't even know, but I don't want you to take that as a sign not to come to me anymore. I want you to. These last couple of weeks, was proof of that. Do you understand me?"

Sam had finally managed to get his dizziness under control. When he did, he looked up at Dean's solemn face. Sam stared at him for a long moment before finally he slowly nodded. "…'lright."

Dean nodded slowly before smirking. Then he picked up the car magazine and dropped it back into Sam's lap. "Now...educate yourself on something useful." He moved to go back under the hood.

Sam crinkled his nose. "…..'oring to me. I didn't m-make it…..pas'...s-second p-page."

Dean gave a fake gasp. "What you speak is blasphemous!" he cried faking a heart attack.

"Jerk", Sam sniffed opening the magazine again.

"B****", Dean shot back fondly.

Comfortable silence drifted between them again. The most peaceful it had been between them since their father's death. It had been so long since they could even enjoy each others company without words.

And it was here to stay.

From the door window, Bobby had the curtain pulled back a little. He smiled at seeing them. He had hoped that this day would come, where both would truly began to heal.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

A.N: Yay and awww, the end! Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed! It was fun writing this story. =D


End file.
